fossils_archeologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Liopleurodon
Liopleurodon ('lie-oh-ploor-oh-don', meaning "Smooth Side Teeth") is a carnivorous marine prehistoric creature from Mid to Late Jurassic Europe, added in the 6.3 Build. They are strictly aquatic, and are the third largest marine predators after mosasaurus and megalodon, and like them, has a one hit kill attack. It is fully grown in 13 Minecraft days, reaching the size of approximately 6.2 blocks long and 1 block tall. There is no size difference between males and females, but males have a slightly bluer face and underbelly. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player. As medium-sized carnivores, they can be given essense of chicken to grow faster, at the cost of hunger. Liopleurodon, like almost all other mobs, has a mood that can drop or be raised through various means. Having a low mood means it may attack or avoid you, having a high mood will make it neutral. Liopleurodon requires a high mood to not attack the player on sight. Right-click it with a DinoPedia to see what its mood is at. A fossil version of the liopleurodon can be created by right-clicking a bio-fossil on the ground, which will create a random skeleton of a Mesozoic-era creature with a small chance of it being a liopleurodon. Like almost all other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player through the culture vat. As they are aquatic reptiles, they hatch instantly from egg sacs that need to be placed in water. BEHAVIOR Liopleurodon are extremely aggressive purely aquatic reptiles that can only live in water. Even when first born, they are hostile to the player. Liopleurodon cannot move at all on land, but will not suffocate if left there, as they breathe air. They require a water tank of at least twenty blocks across and three blocks deep to swim properly, but keep in mind, they can break blocks weaker than iron (except for reinforced glass and dense sand). Their block breaking ability can often make them stuck, as the water may flow into the hole and trap the liopleurodon in the current. They can be very fast when in water. They have a special attack when they grab the player or another animal, and shake the prey around in its mouth, dealing constant damage until the victim is dead. They are able to kill almost all mobs in a single hit. When they hunt, they will attack the aquatic alligator gar, coelacanth, henodus, ichthyosaurus, nautilus, plesiosaurus, and sarcosuchus, sturgeon, as well as squid. They are also capable of attacking terrestrial animals that enter its waters, including all vanilla animals, hostile mobs such as zombies, ankylosaurus, ceratosaurus, deinonychus, gallimimus, and many more. The only creature capable of killing an adult liopleurodon is the spinosaurus, due to its one hit kill attack. Adult liopleurodon can breed and lay egg sacs every five minutes if there is a male and female present. These egg sacs need to be picked up by the player and right-clicked on water to hatch. The breeding probability is handled by how many individuals are nearby. TAMING As of Build 8.0.0, liopleurodon is no longer considered an apex predator like the megalodon or mosasaurus. To tame it, one must simply be within 6 blocks of the sac's hatching (which the player almost certainly will be as the sac acts like a spawn egg), feed it meat or even whip it until it gets tamed. RIDING Adult liopleurodon are rideable upon being tamed. They can be ridden by right-clicking it with a whip, which will allow you to mount its back. When ridden, they won't become hungry, won't age, and will not sleep. They are extremely fast and agile when in water, but are very slow when on land or on the ocean floor. They also do not seem to be able to break blocks when being ridden, which can make the liopleurodon become stuck. It can be controlled only if the player constantly holds the whip, and can only be controlled for a short time without it. Riding uses the same WASD format as normal Minecraft movement, and shift to get off. When in water, look up and down to go in that direction. FEEDING Liopleurodon are self-sufficient independent carnivores who will hunt out and eat the aforementioned mobs. The best live-food candidate is the prehistoric prehistoric fish, as they spawn naturally. They can be hand-fed any type of vanilla or mod meat (except for rotten flesh), all kinds of fish (including fish spawn), and Sio-Chiu-Le. They can also eat from feeders. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY File:2018-05-05_13.52.49.png|a liopleurodon attacking a plesiosaur 2018-05-05_14.06.22.png|a liopleurodon attacking a pod of ichtyosaurs 2018-05-05_14.23.39.png|a beached liopleurodon 2018-05-05_19.01.42.png|a magical liopleurodon 2018-05-05 10.png|A liopleurodon in a small lake. 2018-05-05 10.52.02.png|A liopleurodon with a squid in it's mouth. 2018-05-06_19.12.47.png|a dead liopleurodon 2018-05-06_19.28.42.png|a liopleurodon scavenging a mosasaur 2018-05-24_10.33.16.png|a liopleurodon catching a coelacanth 2018-07-10_11.56.54.png|a liopleurodon stalking a young pteranodon 2018-08-07_16.19.34.png|Two sibling Liopleurodon. 2018-08-09_11.49.40.png|A swimming Liopleurodon. 2018-08-24_13.16.55.png|A liopleurodon attacking a plesiosaurus. 2018-08-24_13.43.51.png|A liopleurodon in shallow water. 2019-02-10_12.50.23.png|A liopleurodon in the depths 2019-02-27_15.54.40.png|A liopleurodon swimmming alonside a nautilus 2019-02-27_15.57.58.png|A liopleurodon about to attack a nautilus 2019-02-27_15.58.02.png|A liopleurodon killing a nautilus 2019-02-27_15.59.51.png|A liopleurodon killing a squid 2019-03-11_18.08.51.png|A liopleurodon attacking some cod Screenshot 2019-07-26 17.23.59.png|Dinopedia entry Category:Mobs Category:Carnivore Category:Piscivore Category:Live birth Category:Tameable Category:Neutral Category:Aquatic Category:Rideable Category:Jurassic Category:Vertebrate Category:Non-Archosaur reptiles Category:Plesiosaur